


I’m A Picture Perfect Face

by Akalynn (WrongfullyRight)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongfullyRight/pseuds/Akalynn
Summary: Wherein Akali gets to know the members of KDA better, but Evelynn's always difficult to manage.A telling on how the group members first meet.





	I’m A Picture Perfect Face

Street performance was an art. An art a young woman had come to master and love over the years. In high school, she remembered how music drew her in instantly. If there were any cheesy lines about finding love at first sight, Akali could have said she experienced it then and there. Much like martial arts, everything flowed with a rhythm. The beat and words strung together in a melodious harmony—different to each artist or individual that heard it. Akali never revealed her new found interest to her friends or classmates back then. Of course, who would take the troublemaker seriously? The girl was infamous. With her record of truancy and violence, no one would have believed that she had a burning passion for music. Naturally, the friends she had made during high school were awful influences. They valued her for her prowess with martial arts. It wasn’t preached to be used for defence, no. Akali used it to torment people and showed them their proper place—underneath her.

As such, the young girl was constantly failing, and when she had barely managed to scrape past high school, Akali gave up any ideas of pursuing a college degree. There was simply no use in it with her lacklustre grades and awful record. Her parents were displeased. The great Fist of Shadow did not take the news well at all. Like any mother, Akali’s had expected greatness from her daughter, not a miserable failure. A tool, she had called Akali during one of their fights. She was a disappointment to her clan, her family name and to herself. Her mother was fierce and unrelenting. Discipline was the value that Mayym held a high regard to. That was why when she found that her daughter was severely lacking in that; she briefly wondered where she went wrong with raising the child. From then on, Akali was never on good terms with her parents. One of their recent fights had ended up with Akali leaving her home behind—no longer able to stomach the look of shame in her family’s eyes.

“Be safe, ‘Kali.” Kennen called out just as the young woman was about to leave. Briefly, Akali turned to look over her shoulder, spotting the same small figure of a racoon behind her. Of course, her surrogate father would’ve known that she’d be leaving that night. Though they did not exchange many words that night, the two knew that they’d see each other again. Whether it is by fate, or when Akali finally returns home from her soul-searching. Akali found that saying goodbye to Kennen was the hardest. He had done so much for her, much more than Tahno, her actual father did. And so she did what she knew best to do.

She didn’t say her farewells. Call it cowardice, but Akali never believed in saying goodbye to a person she’d meet later in her life. The first few months on her own weren’t as forgiving as she had hoped it would. Of course, Akali had left with some money in her name. Enough to grant a place to stay, but she had to find a quick source of money to rely on for basic necessities and survival. Just as the poor girl was convinced that she had reached a dead end, a street performance caught her eye. A crowd gathered around a singular man, with some of the watchers occasionally moving in to drop some of their change in the guitar case. It was obvious to her. Those with talent would catch the eyes of the public, and what else would people do with talent?

They paid for it.

They paid to be entertained; they paid to be graced in a presence of someone musically talented. When the crowd dispersed and the performance drew to a close, Akali approached the man and asked him for tips about his profession. Thankfully, the man had been kind enough to answer the young woman’s questions. It took a few days for her to internalise the man’s words, but once she had gotten the hang of it, Akali was gaining all the attention to herself. She knew how to brand herself, using her knowledge in martial arts to perform cool acts to woo the crowd while she sang. There was nothing original yet, of course. She had never tried to write any songs of her own nor have the courage to perform them publicly. However, along the lines, Akali found that the crowd really loved it when she rapped. She had heard how one of the bystanders claim that she ‘spat fire’ and was ‘savage’ with the way she delivered her verses.

Soon, this boosted more of her ego and she did the unthinkable—Akali began to freestyle her raps. This caught more attention from more people because it was original—something unique to her and her style. The Dragon of the Streets was born. It had become a norm for people to be at her spot at the usual timings, knowing that she’d always be there to entertain and interact with the crowd. Everything was going so smoothly, she was getting money that could sustain her. Little did she know, one Twitter post changed her life forever. Akali remembered getting excited when she saw herself online. Someone had posted a video of her while she was performing and it managed to get a lot of views, when all of a sudden, a self-proclaimed popstar sent Akali a message requesting if they could meet up in person.

She didn’t trust the person at first but agreed to meet up nonetheless. With her training in martial arts, there was nothing she couldn’t do to defend herself if things went wrong. Though, what she didn’t expect was that things really went wrong.

In a completely different way she had imagined it to go.

Akali wasn’t sure what transpired during their discussion. The blonde pop star she had met was annoyingly charismatic but serious and determined at the same time. The pop star, Ahri (The name was vaguely familiar but she didn’t dwell.), wanted the street performer to join a pop group she was working on forming. Ahri expressed a great desire to have Akali be their rapper, and if possible—aid with the writing of their album. A lot of money was offered, of course, and Akali took the opportunity. This was a hit or miss situation. It was either she made it big with the pop group, or they’d flop and go back to their roots. Ahri was a little too enthused about the meeting and had revealed that she planned for the rapper to meet with the rest of the member at the end of the week. To which, Akali did not object to. The sooner she got to know the members, the sooner they could work on producing their album.

What she had expected, once again, was completely different from what she got.

From the pop star's descriptions, Akali wouldn’t have guessed that they’d have a talented dancer in their ranks nor a… mysterious woman that contributed to most of the funds? Akali wasn’t sure what the woman in the shades was in charge of.

“This is Kai’sa. She’s the one who’s doing the choreography for our song; don’t be afraid to ask her for help with the moves.”

Ahri took the liberty of introducing the members to her. Akali was rather thankful for the fox’s kindness. If she were to socialise with complete strangers she’d have to work with for the rest of the upcoming months, she’d have shot herself in the foot. Her lips curled into a smile, extending a hand for the dancer to take as they exchanged formalities. This wouldn’t be too hard after all.

“That’s Evelynn. She’s got a great voice… Such a shame she doesn’t want to use it much.”

Before Akali could even move, she felt another pair of eyes trained on her. This time, it was intense and full of scrutiny. It was as if she was being judged for even breathing. Akali turned to glance over at Evelynn—seated on the sofa as she stared at the rapper. She swore that there was a trace of a smirk on Evelynn’s lips as the latter stared down at her. If anything, Akali felt like she was in a presence of a predator than a colleague. All the ninja did was to offer a simple smile and a wave she hoped wasn’t too awkward. She could survive this. She survived on the streets, how could this ever compare to the hardship she had to go through?

* * *

 

The training was ridiculous. Their schedule was ridiculous. It was practice over practice, and if they weren’t practising or eating, they were learning how to develop their stage presence. The writing part was simple; Ahri told her that the song was going to be their ‘debut’. Almost like a taste of what’s to come for their audience. And so Akali wrote about them flaunting their looks and power. The chorus was the easiest, but the verses Akali had the most trouble with. With Ahri as the lead vocalist, she had requested to team up with Kai’sa for the chorus, leaving Evelynn and her with the verses. However, there was a rather glaring problem that Akali had to face. She had no idea who Evelynn was.

“It doesn’t have to actually be me, you know.”

Evelynn had invaded the studio that day. Well, they owned it. Akali just liked to think that it was her own personal space whenever she had the studio all to herself for the night.

“What do you mean?” She looked up at the diva, brows furrowed in confusion as she stops her writing mid-sentence.

“I just meant; you don’t have to think so much as to how you can get to know me.”

And there it was again—a playful smirk and a wink.

“So, I’ll just write whatever impression I have about you now?”

“Bingo.”

With just a simple few words, Akali had already thought of a line for the seductress to sing.

_I’m a picture perfect face,_

_with that wild in my veins._

It fit. It fit Evelynn perfectly. The whole ‘diva’ image the woman seemed to exude, the confidence that seeped through every pore and that  _irritating_  smirk that Evelynn wore all too often. In her excitement, Akali jumped up on her feet with a cry of victory. She ignored the shocked look on Evelynn’s face as she promptly dragged the latter to the recording booth, scrambling off to scribble a few verses down for the diva to rehearse.

“Try it; I’ll play the demo in the background.”

Evelynn merely shot the rapper a look of curiosity and obliged nonetheless. The sudden burst of energy was rather unexpected after all. Akali and Evelynn rarely spoke to each other. Even then, Akali never spoke a lot to anyone else. It seemed that the rapper preferred to keep to herself all the time. But now, the sudden burst of excitement was unexpected, yes, and very much welcomed. They spent the rest of the night (well, morning really.) going over the verses together and doing different takes on the song. She didn’t know what to expect when Ahri said that Evelynn possessed a good voice. But colour her impressed, Akali’s eyes grew wide once the diva showed her how powerful and smooth a voice could be. How much raw emotion could be poured into each line and god, she would do anything to hear Evelynn sing again. Once they were done, Akali threw herself on the sofa and groaned. She had finally finished her part of her job. Now she could rest in peace, after many sleepless nights of trying to figure out something to write.

“A picture perfect face, huh.”

No rest for the weary, it seemed.

Akali didn’t have time to sit back up. Not that she needed to anyway. Evelynn was already looming over her with an eyebrow raised ever so elegantly. In her tired state, she could barely think of anything to back her up. It was true; Evelynn had a very pretty face. One she didn’t mind staring at for long periods of time. Well, Akali was guilty of sneaking a few glances in when she wasn’t supposed to.

Pursing her lips, Akali let out a groan, “It’s not like you don’t know it.”

Evelynn merely flashed a saccharine smile and moved to the empty space next to the rapper’s head.

“Oh, darling. I know that I’m attractive, men tell me that all the time,” Evelynn hummed, daringly raising her hand to brush the stray strands of hair off of Akali’s face, “But you, though? I’m surprised that it was the first thing that came into your mind.”

Oddly enough, Akali didn’t feel the burning need to run away from the sudden touch. Maybe it was the exhaustion. However, the rapper definitely freezes once Evelynn ran her fingers through the messy hair of the young woman.

“I— you are pretty. I’m not blind, Evelynn.”

“So it seems,” Another hum escaped the lips of the seductress once more, this time, Evelynn retreats her hand and stands up from her seat. “Have a good rest; I’ll be heading out first.”

Akali scrunched her nose. Just what was Evelynn driving at? Shrugging the matter off, Akali quickly shut her eyes and succumbed to the lulling embrace of sleep. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out for. For all she knew, she had intended to take an hour worth of nap and wake up before the other two members arrived for the day. When she came to, she realised that Ahri and Kai’sa had been in the studio for quite a while. She quickly got up from the sofa and apologised for sleeping in, which led to Ahri laughing it off and teasing the poor girl about working too hard.

How could she not? Music was her passion. Akali wasn’t given a chance to pursue it when she was younger. And now that she could, she was going to give it everything she had. The two older members of the group told Akali to get some more sleep. They couldn’t start the official session without Evelynn, after all. And with how tired Akali looked, the girl ought to get more sleep before she could deliver her rap with the same amount of energy she had while working on the song.

“I think you’ll like what I changed about Evelynn’s part.”

For once, a grin is spread on her lips. It was rare for Akali to feel proud of herself. Especially ever since she had ran away from home. But she was certain that this song was going to be a hit. It was just one of the things Akali had a good feeling about. Like listening to a good song and having it on repeat for the rest of the month. It was explosive, she could feel it. There was no better way than to show the world what they were capable of.

* * *

 

Never had she once doubted her own abilities. That was the type of person Evelynn was. She was the one who received one too many compliments, telling things that she already knew about herself but, she allowed herself to be amused nonetheless. Evelynn could catch the attention of any man or woman alike. So, when the rapper described her as a ‘picture perfect face’, she couldn’t help but to quirk an eyebrow. Her first impression of the rapper was that of a silent woman. Akali really never spoke much until someone spoke to her. It was as if the rapper was constantly in her own world. Evelynn would’ve teased the poor girl more, revealing that she had caught Akali’s occasional staring but alas, she had matters to attend to. Despite not being able to help much with the production of the music, Evelynn’s talents lied elsewhere. She was essentially the manager of the group. Picking up calls, responding to emails and getting deals from other companies.

At first, she had feared that Ahri would struggle with the song on her own. The gumiho was good, yes. Ahri’s past as a pop star, though a failed career as it was, managed to teach her more skills. However, the insecurities obviously couldn’t go away with a snap of a finger. Evelynn had been sceptical at first when Akali first joined. Her silence was a little queer. Though they soon learned that it was how the rapper thought—how she worked and how she took in the information.

Dare she say, Akali was  _adorable_  when she was focused on a task. Evelynn noticed that the rapper had a tendency to scrunch her eyebrows up and bite on her pen whenever she was thinking on something. Almost like a child. Yet with the amount of attention spent on working, Akali was strangely airheaded sometimes. Even when Evelynn had bothered to tease the youngest member, she couldn’t tell if the damn fool was acting oblivious or was just one. Her suspicion was proven false when Akali walked into a glass door. Akali really was a unique individual after all.

The first time she heard Akali rap was when they decided to test out their previous set of the demo. She didn’t have time to view the video Ahri had sent the group once; gushing about how good the rapper was and informing them that she wanted to contact the street performer. Evelynn had heard of a few rap songs, and she could safely say that she wasn’t a fan of that genre. Every line was always delivered with little flow and too much screaming, Evelynn felt. Their song did not have a high tempo at all, and Akali managed to keep the flow going and manage to sound strong with her voice. Of course, by that time, Akali was better acquainted with the leader of the group. They were comfortable around each other to mess around in the recording booth.

“Do it in your fastest speed and I’ll admit that you’re  _pretty_  good.”

Ahri said all too excitedly into the microphone.

The rapper merely quirked a brow, jabbing an accusing finger at the leader and proclaimed that it wouldn’t sound as good with her current lines.

“Well, then just freestyle to the beat then. You did it plenty of times.”

“You are… having way too much fun with this. But you’re on, fox-girl.”

Evelynn merely huffed out a breath as she listened to the rapper go about with the challenge. Nevertheless, she was surprised at how fast someone’s mouth could move, or tongue, whichever that mattered. This was someone who grasped the concept of rhythm and word play all too well. She hummed, watching in amusement as Akali continued to have her own little mini performance in the recording booth. The girl was much more interesting than Evelynn had thought she’d be.

“Want a drink?”

Akali turned to Evelynn with widened eyes. The group had finished recording their official track mere moments ago and wanted to celebrate. Kai’sa had left to order pizza (somehow, she ended up talking to the delivery girl for far too long) and Ahri was dealing with the technicalities of publishing the track. All that was left now was to shoot the music video and they’d be on their way to stardom.

“No thank you, I don’t really drink.” This prompted a hum from the diva. She shrugged, muttering a silent ‘Your loss’ and poured herself a glass of wine. More of a child than anything, Evelynn kept forgetting.

It didn’t take much to make Akali flustered. Anything that involved sexual innuendos and the girl’s face was set aflame. Even Ahri had taken some form of amusement in how easy it was to tease the rapper.

“There’s this question I’ve been meaning to ask,” Evelynn suddenly said, hiding her smirk behind her drink as she turns to face Akali. The latter was seated at the sofa as usual and Evelynn was still in front of the plethora of buttons on the control panel.

“What?”

“Have you ever had sex before?”

What followed was probably the best reaction Evelynn could have hoped for.

Those blue eyes widened instantly, almost growing to the size of the pink sunglasses that the diva owned. Evelynn quickly set her glass down before she spills any of the expensive wine in a fit of laughter.

“What kind of question is that?!” The girl exclaimed. Her face twisting into a look of horror as her cheeks slowly grew even redder.

“It’s a valid question,” Evelynn bit down on her lip in order to keep herself from giggling, “That’s a no then. It explains everything.”

 “Explains— what the hell does that mean!” Akali let out an indignant cry and stood up from her seat in offense, almost as if she was ready to tackle the diva.

“Well, it explains how you’re so… squeamish.”

“I am not—“

Evelynn didn’t quite buy the claim.

“You act like a virgin whenever we tease you.”

“Wh-“

“Then again, you _are_ one.”

She loved it. How Akali’s horrified look quickly turned to one of frustration. She watched as Akali’s lips curled into a scowl, almost as if feeling threatened and overwhelmed with the need to prove Evelynn wrong.

There was nothing to prove. The girl was simply inexperienced and that was it. Endearing as it was, Evelynn would rather die than to admit it to the rapper’s face. It wasn’t her job to pacify the youngest member after all. No, she took more pleasure in watching the girl squirm and try to act tough.

“Try me.”

Evelynn didn’t bother to hide her smirk this time. There it was—a response that was crafted impulsively without weighing the consequences of their words. She stood up from her seat and strutted over to where the rapper stood. Akali’s stance changed almost instantly. Evelynn was going to make sure the girl regretted her words.

Once she was close enough—their bodies now just inches apart—Evelynn placed her bare hand on Akali’s shoulder and used her other free hand to guide the rapper’s arms around her waist. Slowly, she pushed the other back onto the sofa and leaned close enough to whisper into Akali’s ear, “Care to give up now?”

Of course, Akali didn’t respond. All too shocked at the sudden boldness of the diva, she sat there with her lips slightly parted as she was pinned down by Evelynn’s weight. Briefly, Evelynn swore that Akali made a sound. Something akin to a whimper, she mused. She made sure to be slow and deliberate with her actions. The hand placed on Akali’s shoulder was now slowly tracing along the girl’s collarbone as Evelynn took her seat—on the Akali’s lap.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Came another hushed whisper from the diva, “Cat got your tongue?”

Akali turned her head to face Evelynn. Even though her mouth moved, there wasn’t a single sound coming out of it. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Her fingers started tracing the rapper’s jawline as she leaned closer. If Akali couldn’t formulate any words to amuse her, surely her lips had better use.

She had been wondering how good of a kisser Akali was, anyway. It was a win-win situation.

Unintentionally, Evelynn muffled a groan from the rapper when she pressed their lips together. It was so easy to slip her tongue into Akali’s mouth and they spent a good moment letting their tongues dance.

Alas, not all good things lasted. As much as Evelynn enjoyed the reactiveness of Akali to the kiss, the door to the studio clicked open. She was quick enough to pull away from the kiss and from Akali’s lap— walking over to her seat and resuming her wine tasting.

Akali, however, didn’t fare so well.

The poor girl was left on the sofa, mouth agape at what just transpired moments before.

Oh, yes. This was going to be a fun year.


End file.
